1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zero insertion force (ZIF) socket assembly, and particularly to a ZIF socket assembly having an indicator mechanism to indicate a work status thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Commonly, a ZIF socket assembly is adapted for supporting an electrical component, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), to electrically connect with a mother board. Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional ZIF socket assembly 80 comprises a rectangular base 7, a cover 8 slideably covered onto the base 7, and an actuator member 9 for driving the cover 8 moving with respect to the base 7. The base 7 defines an array of first through holes 71 for receiving conductive contacts (not shown) therein and a round opening 72 at one side thereof. The cover 8 defines an array of second through holes 81 for insertion of pins of a CPU (not shown) mounted thereon and an elliptical opening 82 corresponding to the first through holes 71 and the round opening 72 of the base 7, respectively. The actuator member 9 comprises a first cylinder 91 and a second cylinder 92 eccentrically connected with the first cylinder 91 for rotatably received in round opening 72 and the elliptic opening 82, respectively. In use, a screwdriver (not shown) is applied onto the second cylinder 92 to drive the actuator mechanism 9 rotating thereby driving the cover 8 moving with respect to base 7 from an open position where the pins are disconnected from the conductive contacts to a close position where the pins are electrically connected with the conductive contacts. However, there is no an indicator means provided onto the ZIF socket assembly 80 to indicate the ZIF socket assembly 80 is in an open position or in a close position, thereby it is difficult for one user to identify the working status of the socket assembly 80 and may damage the socket assembly 80 if t he user operates incorrectly.
Hence, an improved ZIF socket assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket assembly having an indicator mechanism to indicate a work status thereof;
A minor object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket assembly having an indicator mechanism which is easily manufactured and assembled.
To fulfill the above mentioned objects, a ZIF socket assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a base plate, a cover slidably covered onto the base plate, an actuator mechanism and a visual indicator. The base plate defines an array of contact holes for receiving a corresponding number of conductive contacts therein and a first pivot extending from a top face thereof. The cover defines an array of pins holes corresponding to the contact holes of the base plate for insertion of pins of a CPU mounted thereon. A second pivot projects downward from a bottom face of the cover. The actuator mechanism is engageble with the base plate and the cover for moving the cover with respect to the base plate from an open position where the pins of the CPU are disconnected from the conductive contacts to a closed position where the pins of the CPU are electrically connected with the conductive contacts. The visual indicator is pivotally disposed between the base plate and the cover and defines first and second through holes for engaging with the first and second pivots, respectively. The visual indicator is totally embedded between the base plate and the cover in the open position and is rotatable with respect to the first pivot during movement of the cover such that an indicating portion thereof projects out of the socket assembly outline to indicate the ZIF socket assembly in the closed position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.